


My Little Wiggler

by DungeonsAndDoggos



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Booty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonsAndDoggos/pseuds/DungeonsAndDoggos





	My Little Wiggler

It had been a long day in the mushroom kingdom. Peach was leaving Mario to go with Waluigi. You see Peach was really into the whole thicc mustache thing Mario had going on. Plus she was racist towards Italians but that's a story for another day. Plus Waluigi had a pointy 'stache that could reach into tight places. Waluigi is the ideal male. At least this is what Mario thought about as he sat outside the palace he had just been kicked out of looking very solemn.  
Nobody cared Mario, Mario had to do everything for everyone else but nobody ever did anything for Mario... not until today it is. His most vivid memory recalled the succulent sound of many footsteps approaching him. He looked up expecting it to be people asking him for more help, but no, the one who stood there was none other than the kind face of Wiggler. He looked like he genuinely was concerned about Mario. His heart picked up the pace a bit but Mario would never reveal it to him.  
"Mario, what is the wrong ?" It said screaming as if it were burning alive  
"I got'a kickeda outta my house." Mario said in Italian  
"Oh I'm sorry pal."  
He touched Mario's shoulder with his soft gloved hands and it was as if everything in life made sense to Mario now.  
But then he withdrew his soft, squishy gloved hand and Mario was left nothing again. Mario just wanted him to touch him again, even if for a moment.  
He looked at Mario with his delicious eyes, just wet enough to want to lick the tears out of.  
"Do you have any place to stay?" He asked, concern in his voice.  
Mario shook hishead like a sad puppy with large begging eyes. He gave into his sad look.  
"You can stay at my place Mario, I'd be glad to have you stay." He said, his voice still the same.  
His hands brushed Mario... and Mario could not help to blush. Wiggler noticed the subtle blush and began to giggle or wheeze, can't really tell the difference.

Wiggler spoke softly to the sad Mario, "Well, let's go back to my place then, c'mon"   
Mario stood up trying to hide his smile. Suddenly Peach ran out of the Castle, Waluigi behind her with an unusually erect mustache.   
"Where do you think you are going Mario?!?" She screeched   
"No-a please-a leav-a me alone." Mario said   
Peach suddenly pulled a pistol out of her dress and was going to shoot Mario in the face.   
"No-a please" Mario begged but Peach had no mercy.   
Steam began to seep from Wiggler as he grew larger and larger and began to throb. He slowly turned a shade of deep red like he was about to burst all over the place. He ran as fast as he could toward Peach, who fired the gun at him but to no avail Wiggler was too fast. He slammed Peach in the chest and she went flying through the air and landed on Waluigi and they both broke their necks but it's fine.   
Wiggler ran over to Mario, still large and throbbing, "are you okay Mario?"   
Mario nodded slowly but Wiggler picked him up, "I will keep you safe my soft slice of spaghett."


End file.
